Aqualish
|Poil=*Noir *Blond *Brun |Plume= |Œil=2 ou 4 yeux,Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme marron, noir ou rouge''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' |Déplacement=Bipédie |Distinction=Possèdent une paire de défenses |Espérance= |Planète=AndoStar Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle |Milieu de vie= |Régime= |Langage=Aqualish |Membres=*Amda Wabo *Bohento SplinthStar Wars : Insurrection *Gleb *HaalRejoins la Résistance 1 *Hench SinaAu Service de l'Empire *Horst Prajil *Nhego RoolanStar Wars: Commander *Po Nudo *Ponda Baba *Pune Zignat *Roonlo *Si Pebi *Teak Sidbam *Torvo BoloRiposte *Utonk Hid *Wudei Wadai *WooroGalaxy's Edge 1 }}Les Aqualishs étaient une espèce originaire de la planète Ando. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables à leurs défenses. Certains Aqualishs avaient deux yeux tandis que d'autres en avaient quatre. Biologie et apparence Les Aqualishs étaient une espèce originaire de la planète Ando, dans la Bordure Médiane.Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game Ils étaient généralement chauves sur le sommet de leur crâne, mais possédaient quelques poils sur les côtés de leur tête, où ne se trouvait pas d'oreille visible. Ils possédaient une paire de grosses dents semblables à des défenses. Leur peau pouvait être de couleur grise, noire, verte ou encore marron claire suivant les individus. Leurs poils pouvaient, eux, être noirs, blonds ou bruns. Les Aqualishs pouvaient avoir deux ou quatre yeux. Leurs mains pouvaient aussi être différentes, soit poilues et munies de cinq doigts, soit imberbes et munies de seulement trois doigts. Leur sang était de couleur rouge. Société et culture Les Aqualishs parlaient leur propre langue, l'Aqualish. Dans la galaxie Dans les jours qui suivirent la proclamation du Nouvel Ordre, un Aqualish d'un groupe d'esclavagistes de la Bordure Médiane fut tué par Dark Vador après lui avoir volé son vaisseau.Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 1: L'Élu 1 Apparitions *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 2'' *Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars le film * **Saison 1 ***Duel de Droïdes ***Les Défenseurs de la Paix **Saison 2 ***Le Sabre laser Perdu ***Meurtre au Sénat ***La Bête de Zillo contre-attaque ***La Traque Mortelle **Saison 3 ***La Sphère de l'influence ***Plans malveillants ***Héros des deux côtés ***À la poursuite de la paix **Saison 4 ***Amis et Ennemis ***Les Frères ***Vengeance **Saison 5 ***Porté disparu ***L'Alliance ***L'Attentat **Saison 6 ***L'Ascension de Clovis ***Le Système en crise ***Les Disparus, deuxième partie *''Sombre Apprenti'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 1: L'Élu 1'' *''Tarkin'' *''Star Wars: Beckett 1'' *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' *''Star Wars 28: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 3'' *''Au Service de l'Empire'' *''Des Rebelles dans les rangs'' *''Justice Impériale'' * **Saison 1 ***Prémices d'une Rébellion ***Droïdes en détresse ***La Mission impossible ***Le Jour de l'Empire ***L'Appel de l'action ***Les Rebelles résolus **Saison 2 ***Les Frères du Broken Horn ***Le Faiseur d'ailes ***Retrouvailles **Saison 3 ***Rencontre imprévue **Saison 4 ***Au Nom de la Rébellion ***Le dernier espoir ***Réunion de famille *''Kanan 6 : Le dernier Padawan 6'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *"La quête de la perfection" — L'Ère de la Rébellion : Spécial 1 *''Star Wars: Rogue One — Besoin Impérieux 1'' *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman jeunesse) *''Bounty Hunt'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Les Aventures de Luke Skywalker, Chevalier Jedi'' * * * * * *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *''Chewbacca 1'' *''Chewbacca 3'' *''L'Héritier des Jedi'' *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Star Wars Annuel 4'' *''Han Solo 2'' *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 5'' *''Star Wars 8: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 1'' *''Star Wars 11: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 4'' *''Dark Vador 11: Ombres et Mensonges 5'' *''Star Wars Annuel 1'' *''Docteur Aphra Annuel 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 9: L'Énorme Magot 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 10: L'Énorme Magot 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 11: L'Énorme Magot 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 22: Un Plan Catastrophique 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 25: Un Plan Catastrophique 6'' *''Docteur Aphra 26'' *''Docteur Aphra 27'' *''Docteur Aphra 30'' *''Docteur Aphra 31'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 36'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''L'Ère de la Rébellion : Lando Calrissian 1'' *"Tales from Wild Space: IG-88 vs. the Gatto Gang" — Star Wars Aventures 9 *"Tales from Wild Space: The Blue Brothers" — Star Wars Aventures 13 *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''L'Escadron Alphabet'' *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars : Insurrection'' *''Liens du Sang'' *"True Love" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I * **Saison 1 ***Un carburant explosif ! ***Le double jeu de Synara *''Rejoins la Résistance 1'' *''Le Collectionneur'' *''Allégeance 1'' *''Allégeance 2'' *''Allégeance 3'' *"Flight of the Falcon 5: Grand Theft Falcon" — Star Wars Aventures 18 *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *"Tales from Wild Space: Majordomo, Major Problems" — Star Wars Aventures 23 }} Sources *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Star Wars Rebels : Sabine, journal d'une rebelle'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars : Alien Archive'' * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Espèces intelligentes Catégorie:Aqualish